Making Waves
by Solaria and Silverdreams
Summary: A new mutant is discovered. The New team introduced. Some swearing. I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Making Waves: Introduction

Ok trying another fiction I'm just going to see how it turns out.

The characters are going to be a bit ocish but that is mainly about the age also this is before the sentinels (how is it spelt?) but the characters personalities area sort of a mix of all seasons/series.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any other Marvel characters. I do own the OC

On with story please review.

"Lexi, Lexi ….. Alexis, get down here this instant!"

The woman yelling up the narrow red staircase is in her latish thirties with blonde curled hair down to her waist her eyes are a bright blue. She is wearing skinni pale jeans and a white puffed short sleeved top and white cowboy boots.

"Mel if you don't come now I'll ground you for a month."

Upstairs Alexis rolled over and groaned. She new she'd have to get up soon, especially as she had gotten in late last night, again. But as her Mum kept calling her Lexi there was no chance, she hated that name and refused to respond to it. In the end she sat and rubbed her bleary eyes, when she opened them they were exactly the same as her Mothers, however her hair is straight and black with a purple chunk at the front on the left side of her face.

Her room is decorated in purple and silver her duvet is red and purple with silver stars.

Alexis walked out of her bedroom and headed towards the bathroom.

"It awakes at last."

"Nuh."

"Don't be to long and then use the clothes in my room. You know your Grandmother doesn't like black."

As she said this the bathroom door was closing. The was another indeterminate grunting noise

"And be quick we have to leave in fifteen minutes."

Alexis sat on the edge of the bath with her toothbrush she thought about last night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis was running, she looked at her watch, 12:02, drat she was late she was meant to be back by 11.

"Mums going to kill me." She groaned.

As she was looking at her watch she didn't notice the curb. She gave a startled cry as she fell over ripping her tight black jeans.

"Okay now she is definitely, she only gave me these today."

She stood up and looked along the street, it was dimly lit by street lights the houses were of a Victorian design they were small two story buildings. She looked up at the full moon it lit up the area better than the lamps some of which were flickering.

She pulled her long coat around her and shivered, she had always felt the cold, she started down the road at a slower pace turning down an alleyway that was in between the two end houses.

It had at one time been another house but it had burned down a long time ago and the rubble had been cleared away but nothing new had ever been built. But the 7 foot wall at the end did back onto their own new house so she could use the dumpster at the end to climb over the wall and save about 20 minutes of walking through strange wandering roads. As she walked along she started to run towards the wall, then without thinking she jumped up towards the top of it. She closed her eyes waiting to crash into the wall but all she felt was her landing on a thin line of bricks. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked down, she gave a start making her nearly fall. She was on top of the wall.

"Okay, how did I get the fuck up here?"

She stepped forward and landed on the floor but it had taken a much longer time than it should have done for her to reach the floor. She looked startled and ran into the house dropping her keys several times as she tried to open the door, her face already pale looked paler still underneath her make up.

She ran up the stairs changed into her black with red skulls thin strapped top and baggy white bottoms. Then she buried underneath her duvet and had a very restless night full of thoughts of what had just happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis shook herself from her memories of the night before and of other occasions when strange things had happen, such as that lamp exploding when those stuck up cows had been picking on her on her way home from collage.

Her Mum yelled up the stairs again. Sighing she finished washing and hurried over to her mums room. She looked and the clothes on her mums bed thinking how lucky it was that she and her mum were the same size. Every one had always called them sisters but that was mainly because her mum had had her when she young, but even after that she had remained skinny and now they both still had the same physic of being about medium height and skinny.

She pulled on the cream coloured hooded jumper and the pale stovepipe jeans she looked at the boots her mum (Jade) had laid out for her and decided she would never where them even on threat of death, so instead she hunted around for a pair of white and blue trainers. She eventually found them buried under a pile of other foot wear that her mum needed.

Downstairs the doorbell rang, Jade made a tuting noise as she turned to answer it.

She opened the door to three people the one in charge appeared to be the bald headed dark eyed man in the wheel chair, the woman behind the wheel chair looked about 18-19 she had long red hair and was quite pretty. The other member of the group also looked to be the youngest he had longish blue hair and dark eyes he appeared to be about 16.

"Who is it Mum" called Alexis as she came down the stairs tying her black hair into a low pony tail. She stopped just short of the bottom of the stairs and looked at the small group of people there. The blue haired boy waved at her so she smiled back.

"Mrs Harrison, I am Professor Xavier I have com here to talk about your daughter and her gifts."

"Its Miss Harrison, what gifts are you talking about?" Jade sounded rather annoyed. She was already late and she wasn't going to be made late by people babbling on about gifts.

"Look I'm really sorry but I have some shopping that really ought to be done. And I'm meant to be meeting my Mother in about 10 minute's time."

This time it was the red headed girl who spoke. The other member of the group was standing there rocking on his feet, by now Alexis had come down the stairs and was standing next to her.

"Miss Harrison, what we are here to talk about is very important."

"It may be but it's not going to stop us being late is it." She gave the red headed girl a cold glance. Alexis noticed that she had an American accent this made her think why would these people from America want to speak to her,

The professor moved forwards again.

"Miss Harrison." He was starting to sound a little annoyed. "We have come a very long way to see your daughter if we could please just have a short talk I am sure your Mother will understand."

"And I'm sure she won't." she sighed. "But I don't suppose I have any other choice. Come in and just let me give her a call to tell her I'll be late."

The group moved in and were ushered into the sitting room along with Alexis.

When her Mother came in she was pulling a face as she always did after talking to her mother. She sat down in a large cream sofa that matched the black and cream design of the room.

"So what is it you want to tell me about my daughter. And please stop calling me Miss Harrison it makes me feel so old, call me Jade."

Jean smiled slightly and the professor nodded

"Mi… Jade, we are her to discuss your daughter's abilities."

Alexis was getting tired of being treated like a conversational piece and coughed loudly.

The professor looked at her.

"Alexis, you are one in a few who posses the Xgene, you are a mutant."

Hello and thanx for reading I'm going to see any reviews before I update so please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: First day

Making Waves: First Days 

Yay - I have a Review.

Thank you Raven-takes-flight, I will try to improve the grammar this time around though it probably still won't be perfect. Sorry. And yes, I will try to explain her powers a little better. Before I was still trying to decide what they actually were, but now I have definitely decided what they are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or X-Men but I do own Alexis Harrison.

Alexis looked shocked and moved away from him towards her Mother.

"I understand that this must be a lot to take in, but please we are here to help not judge. I run the Xavier institute for the gifted. We can help you gain control of your powers."

Jade looked critically at Xavier.

"What are you talking about? My daughter has never shown any sign of having any abilities." Alexis shifted uncomfortably and made a quiet noise. Her Mother turned and looked at her. "You haven't. Have you, you would have told me if you had, wouldn't you?"

She sounded concerned. Alexis moved away awkwardly. "I don't know I… I don't think I have, but strange stuff has been happening around me recently." She sounded nervous and kept fiddling with the sleeve of her jumper and avoided eye contact with her Mother.

Jade reached out and held her hand as she looked towards Xavier. "How sure can you be that she has this gene?"

"We can be very sure. The means that we use to discover new mutants is very accurate."

"Are there other students at this institute, like her?"

The professor smiled slightly. "No your daughter will not be the only one there; there are others at the institute, including Jean." He indicated the tall red head, who smiled. "And Kurt."

Kurt smiled "Hello Miss Harrison, Alexis." Dammit, why was she so shy around new people?

Alexis smiled shyly and gave a little wave.

"However," it was the professor speaking. "They do not all possess the same powers - for example, Jean is a telepath and has the ability of telekinesis, Kurt can teleport - however he does have to use a holowatch to look human."

"So you don't really look like that then?" questioned Alexis.

"No, I look very different."

She nodded and turned back to the professor. "Saying I was a mutant, would you know what powers I had?"

"We believe that you can make an energy pulse that can disrupt electronics and also a shockwave much like the ones after explosions. You also appear to be able to levitate slightly."

Her mother had been sitting open mouthed whilst listening to this and was getting more and more annoyed. "You must be joking; someone has sent you here to scare my daughter and me, with these preposterous lies."

Alexis turned towards her mother and knelt down beside her. "Mum, I think they're right, strange things have been happening to me recently and this could explain them."

Jade sat down with her head in her hands. She looked up "Do you want to go to this institute?" Alexis nodded. "I suppose that if what they are saying is true you had better go." To the professor "It looks as though she is going with you. I do have a few questions though."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about an hour later and Alexis was sitting in the back of the X-jet with Kurt who had fallen asleep.

She suddenly realised that it must be earlier that day in America due to the time difference, great she hated Jet-lag.

Once they had finally reached the X-Jet and her mother had stopped asking a million questions about food, sleeping arrangements, visiting etc, she met another member of the group called Scott or Cyclops and she had also learnt that Kurt was also called Nightcrawler.

Scott seemed quite standoffish but ok, Kurt explained he was kind of the leader when they were out as X-Men and in training sessions and that he could sometimes be a bit of a kill joy, but was otherwise okay.

She rested her head on the window and looked down to the ground. She couldn't believe how fast this thing went, they were already over America/ USA.

"Alexis, we'll be arriving soon. Kurt will show you to the room that you will be using for now as it's too early to wake people and arrange the rooms." stated the professor, stifling a yawn. She nodded and gave Kurt a nudge, he woke up but not before he had teleported up to the front of the X-Jet out of shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got out of the X-Jet she turned and looked back at it, it looked so cool she couldn't wait to go in it again.

Kurt grabbed one of her bags and trudged towards an elevator, Alexis smiled again - her Mum had tried to make her take everything with her; she still kept expecting to find the kitchen sink in her luggage. In the end she had managed to get down to two bags that looked as though they might explode at any second. She picked up the other one and followed Kurt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up about an hour later in a strange room until she remembered what had happened that day. She looked at the clock. It was 06:30. She lay thinking for a while, staring at the white ceiling (she would have to do some serious redecorating), about what time it was in London. In the end she gave up and decided she would have to ask someone.

She had been told that the professor had already been in England and that Scott was coming to get him when Cyrebro had picked her up, so Jean and Kurt had come as well.

They had also told her that breakfast was at 07:00. She looked back the clock. It now said 06:45, so she got up and sneaked into the bathroom to avoid everyone else. She changed into her usual clothes of tight black jeans with a small multi coloured holographic butterfly on the back and a red fitted tee with slashed sleeves and a black butterfly across the top. She also put on a dozen multi coloured bangles.

She started to feel nervous as 07:00 neared and started to fiddle with her earrings.

Her alarm went off and she heard a lot of people getting up and trying to use the bathroom at once. She jumped when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find a blue fuzzy person, a girl with brown hair and another with red hair and white bangs.

"Hi, I'm Kitty and this is Rouge and you already know Kurt."

"Oh, it's Kurt. So that's what you look like without your Holo… holowatch."

"Yah, what do you think?"

"It is definitely you. So…. umm what are you doing here?"

"We thought we would take you down to breakfast, so it's not so like, intimidating, for you."

"Yeh, so you coming or not," called Rouge as she walked down the hallway.

Alexis quickly ducked into her room and pulled on her black sketchers before joining Kurt and Kitty on their way to breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had finally got to the dining room there was a lot of people already sitting there and digging in. Kitty and Kurt had decided to show her around some of the rooms before going to get breakfast, Kurt had also now turned on his Holowatch. They explained that normally breakfast was a 'grab it yourself' but as she was new, the Professor wanted her to meet everybody.

When she walked in many of the people looked up and she smiled shyly at them before taking a seat next to Kitty.

Kurt kept passing her food and then asking what she would like. In the end she managed to get some toast and cereal and got the milk from a broody looking man. She asked Kitty who he was in a low voice and found out that he was called Logan or Wolverine and that he was a really hard instructor. "Heh, they'll soon be harder if Fuzz ball carries on eating so much."

Kurt swallowed the huge mouthful he had and put down his knife and fork and moved away from Logan.

After they had all finished the Professor kept them back with just a look.

"As you can see with have a new addition to the team." He nodded towards Alexis. "Perhaps you would like to introduce yourself?"

Alexis had a feeling she was going to have to introduce herself anyway, so she stood up thinking about how much she hated giving speeches in front of crowds.

"Umm… I'm Alexis, I'm 16 and I come from England and more specifically Bath. Umm…that's about it really so, Yeh Hi." She sat down and wished there was a small hole somewhere she could hide in, especially as everyone was now staring at her as though she was a blathering idiot.

"Thank you Alexis, these will be your instructors whilst you are here." He indicated the adults who were sitting on the table. "Miss Monroe or Storm, Dr McCoy and of course Logan or Wolverine."

"Mr Logan to you." Growled Logan

The Professor acted as though nothing had been said and continued: "I'm sure you'll get to know your other team mates in your training session." There was a mutual groan from around the table.

"Only those on reprimand will be in the training session, the rest can have the day off."

Samuel (Cannonball), Bobby (Iceman) and Jubilation (Jubilee) started to make noises of protest, but were cut off by a glare from Logan, who got up and signalled for them to follow.

They got up and slouched after him. Alexis got up and followed them and was only faintly put off by the "You'll be fine, he probably won't try to kill you this time around as it's your first go in a simulation" by Kurt and the over enthusiastic thumbs up and good luck from Kitty. Rouge merely had a faint smile on her lips.

"Great" muttered Alexis as she followed the others upstairs to change into the X-Men suit she had been given the night before, along with a lot of instructions.

Okay, well that's this chapter done, Yay. Okay so now please review. The next chapter carries on from this basically directly and I hope to have it uploaded by the end of this week. The latest should be Monday so see you then.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger Room Incident

Chapter 3: Danger Room Incident 

Well here we are again with another chapter, well as you can see by the title this is a danger room chapter and I'll probably have some other stuff as well. Anyway here we go.

But first: Thank you Raven-takes-flight for another review hope you enjoy this chapter:) thanks for the Rogue spelling.

And thank you CrazygirlHaley5555 for your review I hope you like this chapter as well. ;)

Disclaimer Nope still don't own the X-Men I still only own Alexis

'_Italics mean thoughts or telepathic communication'._

* * *

Alexis was sitting in her room waiting for Jubilee to come and get her. She examined the suit she was wearing - it was of the same design as the others. She decided that when she got a chance she would have to customise it and so she started doodling designs of butterflies. She then she moved on to doing stylised writing of the word Chaos with butterflies woven into it. 

At that moment Jubilee knocked on her door and wandered in. "Hey are you ready? Ohhh - cool butterflies! Why are they with the word chaos?" She asked.

"That's the Chaos Butterfly." Alexis saw her puzzled expression. "You know the butterfly that flaps its wings, causing a storm on the other side of the world." Another puzzled look. "It doesn't matter. Oh and thanks for waiting for a reply by the way."

"I knocked." Jubilee used a put on injured voice.

By now they were walking down the hall towards the lift that would take them to the danger room.

'_Why does it have to have such a darned scary name?'_

"Anyway, what else do you like drawing and doing?" continued Jubilee.

"Uh, weird stuff really, kinda like tattoos but I do art drawing as well, but mostly I doodle roses and lilies in Celtic patterns. I also like doing gymnastics and listening to music." Jubilee nodded.

"So why are you on probation?" Inquired Alexis

"We sort of took the X-Jet for a ride and sort of trashed it as well as Scott's car and the X-Van."

Alexis smiled, suppressing a laugh. "Cool, at least you're here for a serious thing I thought that some of those instructors would put us on probation for being a bit late to breakfast."

"Storms okay, she can be a bit hard in training but nowhere near as hard as Logan, and Dr McCoy's training sessions tend to be more fun than anything else. Jean and Scott can be a bit serious as well, but sometimes they're fun, just not when we're on a mission"

"Okay, wait don't we have Logan, for my first ever training session?" She saw a slight smile. "I'm gonna die aren't I?"

"Yep"

They stepped out of the lift, to be faced with an angry looking Logan.

"You're late." Growled Logan.

"Sorry."

He gave them one last glare and then walked up to the danger room controls.

The tallish blonde boy walked over. "Hi, I'm Sam, but call me Cannonball during the simulation."

"Okay, I don't think I have a codename yet…"

"You do, it's Shockwave." She jumped slightly as she hadn't noticed Logan come back into the room. "Have you managed to get the names of these three yet?"

"Err"

"I'm Bobby or Iceman." Said the brown haired boy taking the hint from her short pauses and 'please tell me your name' glance.

She gave him a grateful smile and turned back to Logan "Yeh, I think I know everyone now."

"Good then we can get on with the training session. First you'll do a simple team building session then afterwards you can have a race session in pairs." He opened the large metal doors and ushered them in. "I'll be up in the control room watching over what's going on. The aim of this simulation is to reach the end of the course with all of your team mates."

With that he shut the doors; they stood for a minute talking about how sucky it was to have a training session on such a nice day until they heard Logan's voice coming from above them.

"Alright, get ready. Chuck says I have to take it easy on you as you've got a newbie but that doesn't mean I'll allow slacking, got it?"

They all made low murmurs of consent.

"Good." He typed something in the control room and the danger room turned into a barren rock land with a gorge and path ways over high terrain. "You have to get to the other end of the simulation with all the members of the party. If anyone gets knocked out you have to start again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about fifteen minutes later and they were having to start again as Iceman had

walked off of the edge of a cliff.

"Oww, he could have given us time to get better after the last simulation."

"Stop your moaning or I'll make you do it timed."

Bobby immediately stopped complaining and Alexis tried not to smile. She'd only used her powers a few times and each time she felt nervous as this was all so new. She'd seen the others use their powers apparently without a second thought she had to concentrate to use hers.

She must have looked a bit down as Cannonball placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey you're not hurt are you? I'm sorry I 'cannoned' into you earlier I sometimes have problems stopping."

"I'm fine, it's just this is new and a bit confusing that's all."

"Okay, come on then, the simulation's started."

They walked along and made sure Iceman didn't fall of the cliff again. They were fine

for awhile and she managed to only occasionally use her powers, she spent most of

the time dodging the projectiles and not destroying them.

"Shockwave, help your team mates and stop getting in their way" Logan's voice

growled through the intercom.

"Yes sir"

She aimed at a couple of targets and missed. "I don't think I'm ready for this." She

said into her intercom. To her surprise Kitty answered. "Of course you are, you'll be

fine. You're not in any real danger - if things happen we can, like, shut it all down."

She sighed "Okay if you say so."

They carried on carefully along a ridge for a while until "SHOCKWAVE LOOK

OUT." She looked behind her and saw three projectiles homing in on her. She raised

her hands and tried to form a pulse wave but instead she froze and she stood there

staring at them. Jubilee rushed over pulled her to the floor and fired at them. They

exploded a couple of feet away.

"Are you sure you're okay." She looked concerned and pale.

Alexis nodded; she licked her dry lips and talked in a strained voice. "I'm fine. I just,

I, my mind just went blank and I guess I sort of panicked." She looked at the others.

"Sorry."

They nodded and helped her and Jubilee to their feet. She followed behind them but

they kept checking regularly to make sure she was alright.

After dodging several more razors and other things determined to hit them they got to

the gorge.

They walked along calmly as there didn't seem to be anything too dangerous in there.

Suddenly Cannonball gave a small yelp, then cannoned past them hitting into the side

of the gorge.

They looked at him questioningly "Sorry I tripped." He stood up. "Hey what was

that." He reached up to his head and then saw the others looking above with fear. He

turned his head upwards and saw a boulder on the edge of the cliff moving ever nearer

to the edge until it fell.

Iceman and Jubilee began to try and stop it. Shockwave found herself running towards

Cannonball. She stopped and aimed her hands at the boulder. There was a tingling

sensation as a huge shockwave was formed. It smashed into the boulder obliterating

it.

The wave kept going. It smashed the control room windows causing Logan to dive

for cover and Kurt to teleport Rogue out of the room whilst Kitty phased. Kurt came

back as Rogue was running to get the Professor, Kitty phased back into the room.

The slight electric charge to the wave interfered with the Danger rooms controls

causing the simulation to flicker and then go out.

Kitty, Kurt and Logan peered over the edge of the control room to see Alexis staring

at her hands in disbelief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about an hour later and Alexis still in her suit was sitting in the Professor's

Study. She kept looking at her hands warily.

'_Oh god what did I do, their going to kick me out for sure. I knew I wasn't ready. Why_

_does nobody ever listen to me? Oh god what's going to happen to me? Where can I_

_go? I can't go back to mum it might be dangerous so where else can I go?'_

She looked up as the doors opened - it was the Professor and Ororo who entered. She

stood up and was about to open her mouth to explain when the Professor made a

gesture for her to sit back down, which she did.

"I understand your first training session was a slight disaster."

'_That's a bit unfair it wasn't too bad. But at least he doesn't sound too cross.'_

"Really. Dr McCoy seems to think we need an entire new grid."

Alexis cringed - she'd forgotten he was a telepath.

"But then Professor he always does." Said Ororo smiling at her. "Now he has a

reason to ask for one."

The Professor smiled and looked at Alexis. "The damage isn't too bad and the danger

room should be up and running in a few days time. Which I know will make

the students very happy as they think they'll get a few days off training." There

was a twinkle in his eye "However I believe Logan wants to take them for a training

session in the mountains instead."

She smiled as she could already believe this of Logan.

Ororo made a comment about having to go and help in the danger room causing

Alexis to wince and think of the damage. When she had been taken away by Ororo

and guided out of the room she'd seen the damage, it hadn't looked too bad there was

mainly glass from the control room but the danger room kept flickering between

training sessions.

After Ororo had gone the Professor looked at her for a while over his fingers, after a

few minutes she shifted slightly in her seat.

"Professor I…"

"We would not kick you out." He looked kindly at her. "At the moment your powers

are closely connected to your emotions, especially fear. Which is why you are going to have some separate sessions for a while, just until you have developed more control

of your abilities."

Alexis smiled "Thank you Professor, I can start today if you want."

"No, I think you've done enough today. I suggest you change and explore your new

surroundings. I'm sure that's why some of the others are outside waiting for you."

She got up to leave _'I swear he wanted to say enough damage for today.'_ She saw the

Professor smile slightly as she turned to close the door.

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R. 

I'll update soon as I have some spare time coming up. See ya.

Also I'm not sure if I should have another team or not so let me know what you think about that.


	4. Chapter 4: What!

Chapter 4: What!

Hello again I back with yet another chapter. Sorry it was longer wait than usually but I've been suffering from a lack of ideas and a ton of revision.

Summary: Brotherhood and other characters also surprise ending kinda well not really.

Shouts: Mavrik Zero: Thanx for the review hope you like this chapter as well

CrazygirlHaley5555: Yes Evan will be in the story. I sort of forget him. Sorry.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men I only own Alexis (hate disclaimer)

And of we go.

As soon as she had closed the door she was greeted by an enthusiastic Kitty, "Wow that was totally, like, amazing."

As well as Kurt, "Yah, we have no training sessions planned now for a few days at least."

"Err, thanks I guess, but didn't you get hurt."

"Only a little, it doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry"

Rogue smiled. "Ah think she should buy us all drinks from the mall."

"Yeh and ice cream."

"And Burger bombs"

"What are those, they sound horrible."

"They are amazing." Kurt put his arm on her shoulders and Kitty linked arms with her. They directed her to the front door of the mansion and Kurt carried on a long explanation about the wonders of Burger Bombs. Rogue followed behind rolling her eyes.

They were almost out of the front gate when "Hey guys wait up." They turned around at the sound of wheels rolling towards them. A young blond guy on a skateboard.

"Hey, you must be the new girl who trashed the danger room."

Alexis looked questioningly at Kurt but it was Kitty who answered. "Oh this is Evan or Spike; I forgot you hadn't, like, met him yet. He's been visiting his parents for a few days, that is why you haven't, like, seen him around. He's also Storm's, like, nephew."

"Oh, that's Miss Monroe isn't it?" Evan nodded. "Thank god I'm learning the names at least. I'm Alexis by the way. And not all the damage was me. Bobby and Jubilee did some as well when they heard it couldn't be repaired for a while."

Evan smiled "So where are you all going?"

"To the mall Spike boy."

"I'll come with you."

At that moment they heard the screech of tyres as a battered old jeep pulled up by the gates. A blond girl leaned forwards towards them. "Well if they don't have a newbie."

"Hi Tabitha."

"Hiya fuzz ball. So what's your name newbie?"

"Alexis."

"Cool name. And you have an accent. So wanna lift?"

"Err, who are you precisely?"

"I'm Tabitha."

"Or Boom Boom, she's with the Brotherhood. And isn't that, like, Lance's car?" Kitty looked at Tabitha raising one eyebrow.

"I'm borrowing it for a while, that's all, your boyfriend will get it back."

"He's not my boyfriend." Said Kitty in a huff and crossing her arms.

This was greeted by several "of course nots" and rolling of eyes. "He's, like, so isn't guys."

"Erm, who are you talking about?"

"Lance, he's also with the Brotherhood. And Kitty really likes him." Said Kurt.

"Ok, and who are the Brotherhood exactly?"

"There, like, another team of mutants but they, like, always try to reveal who we are to the world." Kitty moved back towards the group and stopped being so huffy.

"Hey, I'm right here."

"Hey, you left us." Said Rogue as she climbed into the back of the jeep. "Come on, let's get goin."

Kitty and Alexis climbed in, Alexis ended up in the front next to Tabitha.

"Aww, man there's only room for one of us."

"Correction, there's only room for us." Tabitha turned in her seat. "Any of you fancy a girls night out?" She winked at the boys and blew them a kiss before driving down the road towards town at full speed."

The guys stood looking blank and staring after the jeep. Evan jumped onto his skateboard.

"See you later dude."

Kurt watched him until he had disappeared.

"Aww, man no Burger bombs. He turned around and trudged back towards the Institute

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabitha screeched to a halt in the Bayville Mall car park.

"Wicked, I made it in less time than usual." She leapt out of the jeep landing easily on the floor. Alexis got out of the jeep by the door and went and stood next to Tabitha, they waited as Kitty and Rogue fell out of the car.

"Why do you have to drive so, like, recklessly." moaned Kitty as she staggered away from the jeep.

Rogue didn't say anything but kept her mouth firmly shut as she walked.

"Aw, come on Alexis doesn't seem to mind she isn't moaning and pulling faces is she?"

"That's probably because you drive like my Mother, on a good day."

Tabitha laughed and headed towards the Mall tossing the keys in the air. Alexis followed occasionally turning to see Rogue and Kitty staggering along behind them.

She and Tabitha waited by the entrance of the Mall for them to catch up. Rogue collapsed on a bench and Kitty sat next to her.

"Come on you guys there's a new CD I really want to get," moaned Tabitha

"Just wait or I'll get ya." Rogue murmured

Kitty merely turned green and groaned. They sat there for about half an hour, Tabitha quizzed Alexis on parts of her life, occasionally Rogue or Kitty would cut her off.

Eventually Kitty and Rogue got up and were able to walk normally again. They followed Tabitha to the CD shop, she ran and grabbed the CD she wanted while the others browsed.

Alexis eventually brought a Fame CD. The others looked at her. "I like musicals, besides it's cheaper than in England."

They wandered to a café where Alexis brought Rogue and Kitty Smoothies and Tabitha brought herself a large milkshake. Alexis only had orange juice. They sat down and started talking.

"TABITHA!"

A tall guy with long brown hair was striding towards the table. He was followed by three other guys, a tallish thin guy with silver hair, a short hopping guy with dirty blonde hair and a fat blob with a blonde Mohawk.

"Uh-oh"

"Tabitha, where is my jeep?"

"Hey, I don't know, haven't seen it for a while."

"Hi Lance," said Kitty giving a little wave.

Alexis looked at Lance in shock - he wasn't exactly the type she would have thought Kitty would go for. She looked at the other guys and decided that they were way too immature by the way they were making kissy faces and the silver haired one was looking at her with a grin.

"Hey, Lance, the X-Geeks have a newbie."

Lance momentarily forgot trying to get his keys from Tabitha and looked at the others sitting at the table. He looked at Alexis for a few seconds, but then looked at Kitty who was now looking incredibly angry after being ignored.

"Er hi Kitty."

She carried on glaring at the table.

"Oh come on Kitty I didn't mean to ignore you, I didn't even notice you were there."

"Well maybe I, like, won't be here it'll be easier for you." She got up and stormed off.

"Kitty."

"Well done, ah think ya should leave her to cool off or ya might not come back ahlive."

Lance looked at Rogue and ignored her, he chased after Kitty.

They watched for a while and sighed. The Brotherhood then turned their attention back to Alexis.

"Hello-so-who-are-you?-I'm-Pietro-would-you-like-to-go-out-some-time?"

"What. No. Who the hell are you people?"

"We're the Brotherhood, Yo."

"Ah, so that's who they are. Who are they?" she looked at Rogue.

She sighed "Blob, Toad, Quicksilver" she indicated them as she spoke "and that was Avalanche going after Kitty. So now you know who these bozo's are ah think we can leave."

"Hey…"

But Alexis was no longer listening she was looking over Toad's head into a crowd of people. She got up and pushed past him. "It can't be."

"Hey watch it, yo"

She ignored him and ran through the crowed.

"What's her problem?" said Pietro raising an eyebrow.

Rogue got up and tried to follow her through the crowd but kept get carried away.

Meanwhile Alexis was starting to run faster. Where was she? She looked to her left and saw the back of her head again, she turned and sprinted towards that direction. She finally came to a shop selling random sorts of clothes. She saw the girl she had been following near a clothes rack, she was about 5 foot 5, with shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a white crop top with long sleeves, pale skinni jeans and white converses. Alexis gathered her breath and walked towards her.

"Poppy, it is Poppy isn't it?"

The girl turned around and smiled at her.

"Oh my God - Alexis what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?"

"We're on an exchange for a few months."

"We?"

"Me, Sandra and Renee."

"Your sister Renee?"

Yeh. She's just settling in at the house. Sandra's at the movies. But why are you here?"

"I'm at the institute."

"You mean the Xavier institute?"

"Yeh but how did you…"

"Oh I've just overheard people talking about it."

At that moment Evan rushed into the shop. "There you are, we have to get back to the institute immediately, Professor's orders."

Poppy smiled "Strict are they?"

"Yeh," she left the shop.

Once they were outside Evan turned to her. "Who was that?"

"A friend."

Back in the shop Poppy dialled a number on her phone.

"Yeh, I've made contact, she's with the X-Men not the other team."

Mmmm what am I going to do with this. You'll just have to read on.

Anyway 2nd disclaimer: Do not own Fame.

Right please R&R and thank you for reading I look forward to hearing from you. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Impulse

Chapter 5: Impulse

Sorry for not updating for so long I've had loads of stuff (exams etc) going on but it's over now (at least for the next 4 weeks.) So I'll be trying to update once a week until then.

Thank you CrazygirlHaley5555 I will try to tone down Kitty.

Disclaimer: Don not own X-men evolution

* * *

"So why are we being called back, and how? You don't have a mobile."

Evan laughed. "The professor is a telepath. He actually communicated with Jean as she was on her way here with Scott, so they picked me up and now I have to get everybody else. And I don't know why we're being called back. Jean either doesn't know or is keeping it a secret."

They walked along in silence for a few minutes before Rogue appeared around a corner with a happier Kitty. Alexis cringed as she remembered how she had run off earlier without an explanation.

"So that's were ya are, were did you go in such ah hurry?"

"I am so sorry about that. I saw a friend of mine from England and I wanted to know why she was here, that's all."

"Wow that's such a coincidence meeting a friend from England like here. Did she say why?"

"Yeh, apparently they are on an exchange for a few weeks."

Evan, Kitty and Rogue said simultaneously "They?"

"Poppy, that's my friend, her sister Renee and Sandra."

By now they were in the car park and Kitty suddenly grabbed her arm and steered her towards a red and white sports car. Alexis noticed that Jean and Scott were sitting in it.

"Hey cool car, but how are we all going to fit into it?" She looked at the back seats with a quizzical eye.

Scott turned around and looked at them and then at Spyke. "It took you long enough to find them."

"Dude, I was as quick as possible."

Jean turned around. "You'll have to skate back Evan. The professor wants to talk to us about something before Scott, Ororo and the Professor go to Hawaii."

Evan looked shocked. "Why are you going to Hawaii?"

Scott smiled. "Alex has finely decided to join the X-Men full time."

"Err, who's Alex?"

Scott looked at Alexis. "He's my brother. He'll be joining you in your lessons for a while."

"Ok"

Jean nudged Scott and looked at the others. "Come on we have to get back now. Evan, stick to the road. Logan's going to be coming along in the X-Van to get you."

"Aw, man."

The others smiled as he slowly skated away mumbling about being stuck in the van with Logan.

The X-Men were all assembled in the Library by the time Evan arrived. He looked annoyed as he walked in and sat next to Alexis and Kurt. Alexis stopped listening to Kitty talk about the school dance and turned to him.

"Hello sunshine, so how was the ride?"

Evan turned and glowered at her, she smiled. "That bad."

"You have no idea; he didn't speak for the entire trip."

"Well, it couldn't have been that bad then."

"It wouldn't have been but every time I moved he growled at me. I had to sit perfectly rigidly still until we got back here."

Alexis patted him on the back, muttering "There, there."

Kitty realised she was talking to herself and stopped. She looked at Rogue who was listening to a CD.

"Hey, could you at least like pretend to listen to me when I'm talking."

"Sorry ah thought you had stopped, any way Alexis ain't listening either."

Alexis turned back to Kitty. "Sorry, dances don't really interest me that much. I tend to blank out whenever they are mentioned."

"Oh, so anyway, who are you gonna ask?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and nearly gave a cheer of joy when the Professor entered followed by Logan and Ororo preventing any further discussion.

"X-Men, I have brought you here to tell you there may be another group of mutants in the area. Cyrebro has been detecting an increase in mutant activities for a few days now, so I want all of you to be on guard until we know what their intentions are."  
"But Professor how do we know who to look for, I mean you haven't really given us much to go on." piped Kitty.

"I know, and I'm sorry but this is all the information we have, whoever they are they are very good at hiding themselves."  
They looked at each other and started muttering about this new information. The Professor held up a hand and they fell silent again.

"However on the lighter side of things Scott's Brother Alex will be joining us, which means there has to be some room rearrangements. Alexis, you will now be sharing a room with Amara, and Bobby, you will be sharing with Alex. Logan and Ororo will be staying behind to make sure you are ready by the time we get back."

The Professor left followed by Scott, Logan looked at them.

"Right, Amara and Alexis you go with Ororo and sort out your rooms, Bobby you go and prepare your room for another person." He looked at them and indicated for them to go. The others also started to get up. "Wait, you lot. Those who were in the danger room this morning go there now. You still have to help Hank and Kitty. Kurt and Rogue your help is needed as well." As Alexis left the room she heard them groaning and protesting.

Alexis dropped her clothes onto her new bed and flopped down onto it, she and Amara had spent the last hour moving stuff about from one room to the other and then rearranging the room so that there was enough room for everything. She had discovered that Amara came from a remote hidden Island and didn't really know much about technology. After discussing themselves for a while they had started to ease up and became less rigid with each other.

Alexis sat up. "So what do ya want to do now?"

"We could go down to the pool - that's where the others are."

"Ok, but first I have to find my swim stuff."

"I think it's in the drawers by your bed." Called Amara as she headed out of the room holding her costume over one arm.

When she was gone Alexis looked around the large blank room. In the end she had gotten the bed nearest the window. She gazed out of it and looked at the vast expanse of park land outside then sighed and started to look through the drawer for a costume.

She eventually found it in one of her suitcases - it was mainly purple with 2 black streaks on either side.

After she had changed she joined a waiting Amara and now Bobby as well they headed down to the pool.

When they got there she was introduced to the other X-Men whom she hadn't really met yet. They ended up playing volley ball in the water where everybody complained when Jamie fell over and ended up being able to have an entire team to himself. After a while Alexis climbed out and hid under a umbrella, Roberto (Sunspot) wandered over, "Why are you hiding under that umbrella?"

"Heh, I burn easy and I don't really enjoy tanning."

He smiled and was about to say something when Rahne got out transformed into a wolf and shook herself, the water fell mainly on Alexis.

She grabbed a towel and dried off.

"I swear she doesn't like me."

"Who, Rahne? She's just territorial she'll be fine when she gets to know you."

"Good."

Amara and Ray (Berzerker) wandered over.

"Hey. look whose been allowed out."

They turned and saw the rest of the team including the Professor and a new person who Alexis assumed was Scott's brother heading towards them. Kitty immediately flopped onto a chair and mumbled a Hi.

The professor managed to get a silence again from the group.

"This is Scott's brother Alex. He will be joining us from now on. Alex you will be sharing rooms with Bobby."  
They looked at each other and muttered a Hi.

"And you will be joining Alexis in her lessons until you have both caught up with the rest of the team." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Your first lesson will be tomorrow at 10:30 so I suggest you have a good breakfast. Hank will be taking you this time."

Alexis breathed a huge sigh of relief and then realised the Professor was giving a all knowing smile that said I thought you could do with a rest.

Suddenly an alarm started beeping. Logan sniffed the air and growled, "Intruders."

There was a laugh from nearby and a blonde girl appeared out of thin air giggling. "Yes, it appears you do have Intruders."

Alexis gasped she looked at the girl again. She was wearing a black cat suit with a loose belt around her waist but it was "Poppy!"

"Yes. But please call me Impulse."

"What are you doing?"

"We have come to ask you to join us."

The group looked around as 4 other people dressed in similar uniforms appeared.

Alexis stared she recognised the 2 other girls as Poppy's sister Renee and her friend Sandra. She didn't know the two boys with them.

Poppy saw her looking at them "I'm so sorry, where are our manners, we should introduce ourselves," she pointed to Renee "this is Murmur." She was the smallest of the group, her eyes were a violent green and her hair was blue, (Sandra) "Hyper" she was tall with mousey brown hair and blue eyes. When Alexis had known her she had planned to be a fashion model. "Smog" the younger looking boy had red eyes and long dark hair tied in a ponytail, he was quite thin but not without muscle "and Bound" he was very muscly, his hair was short and blond and his eyes were totally black. "We work for Dr Helix and she wants you to join us, so are you in?"

* * *

Ha ha another chapter. Any way please R&R and please only structured criticism don't she say crap please give me hints on how to make it better. Hope to have another chapter done by next week until then bi. 


	6. Chapter 6: Face Off

Chapter 6: Face off

Okay this chapter is going to be quite short because I want to start with a different day next chap you know the training session so I needed to finishes last weeks plot first.

Anyway the next chapter will be the usual length.

Disclaimer: I own Nada zip zilch nothing except my team and Alexis.

Thank you CrazygirlHaley5555 for the review which reminds me please R&R only constructive criticism please and no flames.

* * *

"So are you in?"

Poppy held her hand out to Alexis, she moved away towards the X-Men. Poppy sighed and took a step forward. "I understand how you must feel I felt the same when Hyper (Sandra) told me why she had become my friend, but we're friends now, just like we're your friends."

"How did you know I was going to be a mutant a year before it started?" said Alexis in a shaking voice.

Smog stepped forward. "That would be because of Dr Helix. She knows when people will become mutants but after that she loses track of them, so she sends in people before hand to gain the trust of the person."

"I think you've lost my trust."

The X-Men were watching the other team and Wolverine was circling them. Poppy suddenly caught sight of him moving and threw an energy ball in front of him.

"I wouldn't move again if I were you or you'll end up charred. You see, Alexis, if you join us you can become more powerful than you could imagine, so please stop wasting our time and join us. You're going to anyway, even if it is by force, so will you come peacefully, please?"

"No"

Impulse (Poppy) sighed again and looked at the rest of her team and then back at the X-Men. "Well, we'll just take you by force then."

"You'll have to go through us first because the X-Men are a team, and we won't let you take her."

Hyper looked at Kitty who was breathing heavily. "Yes you will." Kitty was about to say something but she was cut off by Hyper whose voice became hypnotic. "I think you are tired, I think you need to sleep."

Without any warning Kitty fell down fast asleep Bobby knelt beside her and checked for a pulse, he looked at the Professor. "She's fine."  
The Professor looked at the smaller group of Mutants. "That was very impressive, but why do you want Alexis so badly?"

"Because we found her first and at a time like this she needs her friends.

"You're not my friends, you lied to me." Alexis held up her hands and forced out a Shockwave. It caught the team unaware and they were blown backwards by it, apart from Murmur who had moved before Alexis had spoken. She leapt at Alexis but Jean caught her in mid air with her telekinesis.

"Let her go."  
Impulse came running over and threw an energy ball at Jean, who dropped Murmur.

"You'll pay for that."

"X-Men defend yourselves, but don't provoke them any further."

They took up a defensive stance as the others regrouped themselves.

"Alright you want to fight we fight."

Smog's eyes gleamed red and he turned from a solid human into a smoke shaped human. He flew towards the team and began to burn hotter and hotter, Iceman threw an ice blast at him casing him to revert back to being human, the others then moved forward and were about to attack when Murmur fell to the ground clutching her head. Impulse ran over to her.

"Renee, are you okay, is it happening again, Renee?" She looked terrified and sat holding her sister.

Renee looked to be only about 15 yrs old and was also the youngest of the group, the Professor decided.

"What's the matter with her?"

Poppy looked up with tears in hers eyes. "She's an empathic mutant sometimes peoples emotions become too much for her and she can't take it anymore."

"I can help her Impulse, but you must leave peacefully if I do, or are you free to join us?"

"We'll leave peacefully. We aren't going to join you."

The Professor nodded.

It was a while later and Alexis was sitting outside looking at the sunset. She was thinking of what Poppy had said to her before they had left.

"You may be angry now and I respect that, but we are your friends and one day you will join us."  
She had stared past them until they had gone, after a final revelation of the fact they would be at the same school.

Rogue came out "There ya are dinners ready. Are ya okay?"

"Yeh, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. The X-Men stick together and look after ya even if ya don't want them to."

Rogue went back inside and Alexis carried on looking at the sun, but she was now smiling.

"I know."

* * *

Okay sorry if that chapter was awful I'll do better next time se ya please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7: Training and darkness

Chapter 7: 

OK sorry I haven't update but I've been having problem with loads of stuff, I'm going to try to update as regularly as I can from now on.

Shouts: Thanx for the reviews everyone

Raven-takes-flight: Yes she will move back I'm just not sure at what point she moves back so if you know could you tell me. (I haven't seen all the X-Men: Evo's as I only have five channels and they are rarely on.)

Haley: It's not stupid asking it took me awhile to work it out but I take it to mean read and review, at least that's what I mean by it.

Bear137: Thank you for reviewing I hope you like the rest of the fic as well.

* * *

The last week of Alexis's life had been hectic. In the end her lesson with Dr McCoy and Alex had been cancelled, as Bayville High had rung up and said they had to come and enrol that day or else. Then all other lessons had to be postponed as Scott had taken his brother and several other students down to the coast for bathing and surf boarding. Alexis had decided not to go as she had a lot of stuff to buy for school and was also starting to feel the effects of Jet lag. She spent most of her time with Rogue and Kurt who hadn't gone because of the holowatch and because of the 'no touching thing'.

At the moment Alexis was lying in bed waiting for the alarm to go off for breakfast

and then training. She thought back to her meeting with Principal Kelly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome, Miss Harrison, to Bayville High and also to America, I hope you are enjoying yourself so far."

"Yeh, it's cool."

"Good, we have another group of people joining from England as well - two of whom will be in your year and in some of your lessons. I've looked over your Grades from your last school and they seem fine."

He handed her a timetable.

"This shows your lessons for next term."

He stood up and extended an arm which Alexis shook in a light manner.

"See you next term."

"Blah."

The Professor looked at Alexis.

"I take it you did not like Principal Kelly then?"

"Not really, he seems a bit smarmy. If you know what I mean."

"Mmm yes, but you won't see him often so don't think about it." They walked in silence for a while. "I understand that you are not going with the others next week to the beach."

"Yeh, I'm not too keen on beaches and I think the Jet lag has finally caught up with me."

"At least you won't be on your own. Kurt and Rogue will be staying behind as well. This means that you won't be having your training session until next week."

Alexis nodded and climbed into the X-Van.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Alarm Clock suddenly started beeping furiously, making her jump out of bed and then run around the room grabbing her wash stuff before running to the bathroom and slamming the door in Kitty's face.

"Hey, you like, get into the bathroom first every morning. Get out and let me in first."

"Hey you snooze, you lose. Besides this morning I have a training session first thing and I mean I have about ten minutes at the moment."

"Well, hurry up." Kitty started to knock on the door impatiently.

Alexis had a hurried wash then opened deliberately slowly.

"Yaes, can ah help you?"  
Kitty stared at her. "That's creepy. HEY!"

Amara had pushed past Kitty and in to the bathroom.

"I won't be long."

"No fair."

Alexis wandered into her room then changed hurriedly for her training session. After she ran down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Dr McCoy were already in the danger room by the time Alexis got there. As she entered they both looked at her left hand which was still carrying a half eaten piece of toast.

"Sorry I'm late, the hallway was blocked then Jean had a go at me as I knocked her as I went past and caused her to pour cereal down herself."

"I see you didn't have time to finish breakfast either." Dr McCoy commented still staring at the piece of toast that was being waved around by Alexis.

"Sorry." She hurriedly finished it then turned back to the others. "There all done, so what are we planning to do today?"

"First we are going to go outside for today and do a cross country obstacle course within the grounds. You will have to work as a pair to get through the obstacles."

"Okay."

"Cool"

"Come on then."

They followed Dr McCoy out of the danger room and back up the lift. At the top he told them to go around to the back of the Mansion and wait for him there as he had to go and set up the course.

"So what am I to call you?"

They had walked around to the back of the Mansion in silence and then stood there in silence. Alexis had finally become bored of this and decided to break the silence.

"What?"

"You know, on the course. I'm Shockwave, Kitty is Shadowcat, Kurt is Nightcrawler, and Rogue is err ……. well Rogue. So what do I call you?"  
"Oh, Havoc."  
"Ok….. So where did you come from then?"

"Hawaii"

"Wow, I've always wanted to go to Hawaii."

"Really."

"Yeh, the most exotic place I've ever been to is Devon in the rain. My Mum is not a good traveller so we always end up staying at home."

"I've never been to England, is there much surfing there?"

"Only in Cornwall really. Why, do you like surfing?"

"Yeh, it's totally amazing, that's why I didn't come here for so long as there isn't much surfing here."

"Glad to see that you two are getting along with each other."

Alexis had jumped at the sudden arrival of Dr McCoy as had Alex.

"Do you have to do that?"  
"It teaches you to be aware, also I was making quite a lot of noise, you two must have been so engrossed in your conversation that you didn't even hear me coming."

"Mph"

"Anyway the exercise starts over here, I'm not going to put a time limit on it today but normally there would be."

"And what is that normally?" asked Havoc.

"4 to 5 minutes maybe less."

"Okay"

"Okay, the course is basically this. You follow this path around the grounds. Along the way there are obstacles to overcome, as well as medium security devices, you will have to work together to get through them. At the end there is another test but that is more like a game and I'll tell you about it when you get there. Now I'm going to go down to the end of the path then when I say go, go."  
Havoc and Shockwave looked at each other - they were sure he looked nervous.

"**GO!**" He leapt out of the way and towards the far end of the path after yelling for them to start.

They started to run along the path at a steady pace but before they had reached the first corner a metal flying disk flew across the path causing them both to dive for the floor and to seek cover behind a bench.

"Oww!"

"Are you okay?" asked Havoc

"Yeh, I just grazed my knee as I dived for cover, how about you?"

"Ok, sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeh, I'll be fine but now what do we do?"

"This." He stood up and fired lasers at the oncoming disks but had to dive for cover after a while as they increased in number.

"Were there to many of them?" she asked smiling

"Yeh."

"And your back up plan is?"

"You work as a team."

"Both of the young Mutants looked at the communicators attached to their belts and put them on.

"Hello, Dr McCoy?"

"Yes, I thought you were told to put these on."

"Nope."

"Uh, uh"

"Well whenever on a mission or on a training session put them on."

"Will do in future, what do you mean work together?"

"Work it out; I'll contact you again when you need it."

"Oh, so helpful" she looked at Havoc in a bemused fashion until enlightenment swept through her.

"Alright, I know what we have to do, you stand up and fire at the disks and I destroy the security device by sending a pulse at it."

"Are you sure you've thought this through?"

"No, but here we go, on the count of three. One, two, three"

They stood up and whilst Havoc provided cover Shockwave looked for the defence system, she finally located it behind a bush and defused it by sending over a pulse wave.

"Yay." She jumped up and bunched the air in triumph.

"There are others you know," Said Havoc raising one eyebrow.

"I know but this time I only destroyed what I was meant to destroy therefore yay."

He smiled.

"Hey you two finish the course today please."

They hurriedly started to run again until lasers started to fire at them, this time there was no cover. Havoc fired beams at the guns whilst Shockwave created a large shockwave and fired it along a row of the guns causing them all to be wiped away. Havoc grinned at her and destroyed the last of his guns.

"Cool, you didn't destroy any thing this time either. You're getting better."

"I know."

They heard a suddenly whirring noise and turned to see the laser gun replacing themselves.

"Eeep."

They again started to destroy them but this time they had a more rapid fire Havoc suddenly let loose a massively powerful beam along a line of the guns and Shockwave followed suit with a massive shockwave

"What have we told you about being on your guard?"

"Alright, we get it we'll be more careful in the future."

"Yeh, we will be permanently on guard from now on."

"Good."

Shockwave looked shocked and she looked at Havoc and mouthed 'Was that Wolverine.'

He slowly nodded his head.

"Err, Mr Logan."

"Yeh, we're watching you at the moment, now get a move on. I think you should be being timed but Chuck said that wouldn't be fair."  
"We?" asked Havoc

"Hi."

There sounded to be quite a number of voices at the other end of the mic and Shockwave could definitely hear Rouge, Kurt and Scott and maybe Kitty, there was a giggle at the end of the line.

"Hi Kitty, what's the joke."

"Nothing."

"Hey, stop distracting them and let them finish," growled Logan. There was a sudden silence and they started to run along the track again.

"Stop."

"What, have we finished?"

"No, but in this part you will have to run very fast."

"Why?"

"Because there are small mines under the tarmac. They won't hurt you much but it is better to get over them before they explode."

They looked at each other and gulped.

"You first"

"Nu uh you first."

"How about together."

"Okay, on the count of three."

She nodded.

"One, two, three."

They sprinted along the path. When they had gone a few feet they heard an explosion behind them.

Shockwave looked up as she heard more explosions and saw the others at the finish line waving at them and cheering.

She crossed the finish line and slowed to a walk. Kitty ran up to her and was followed by Kurt.

"That was fun, yah."

"Define fun."

"Kurt." Kitty glared at him she turned back to Alexis. "The Professor said that as you have improved with your abilities, tomorrow you're going to do a training session with me so you don't have to do the next part of the training."

Her eyes became fixated on a point on Alexis's arm, as did Kurt's. A look of concern spread over their faces.

She looked at her arm and saw a tear in the fabric and blood spreading across her arm, before the world started to darken and she fell onto the floor

* * *

Ha I've done it at last. I'll update as soon as I possibly can, please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 8: Origins Part 1

Chapter 8

Ok sorry for not updating but I have hit a major writer's block and have had no ideas for the fic until now, this chapter will be short and is an introduction to the new team in general.

Shouts:

Haley: My definition comes from playing games and Anime in them it usually means a character who is always happy and if is sad it only lasts for 5 secs, they are also pretty and innocent, they also want to help everybody and nearly always get the hero they are also incredibly annoying, they are also wimpy and have no attack power except for really strong Magic. So that's what I consider to be a Mary-sue. If anyone disagrees please write.

(Sorry my friends are training me to hate all Mary-Sue's)

Disclaimer: I own Alexis and the other team but nothing else.

"You failed!"

They looked at the marble floor as she moved towards them.

"And how was it you came to fail."

There was a silence and an intake of breath.

"Well?" the woman's voice was icy.

Her heels made a sharp clicking sound as she walked along the line of young mutants, she stopped when she reached Impulse.

"Well, answer me?"

"She's with the X-Men, and they're powerful, we couldn't get to her, she doesn't trust us."

Dr Helix straightened up and looked at her team through black rimmed spectacles.

"Then you will just have to get her trust, won't you?" She smiled. "You may leave now. Impulse and Hyper, you must go back to the X-Mansion and persuade her to join us. Murmer you will stay here and practice control over your Empathy" She turned to the two boys. "You two are to find out as much as you can about the brotherhood."

Alexis opened her eyes and quickly shut them again. She reached up and knocked aside the light that was shining directly into her eyes.

"Not good."

She lay back down to stop the world from spinning and tried to remember how she got to where ever it was she was.

She groaned again as she remembered seeing the blood on her arm and the fainting. That was such a wimpy thing for her to do it was only blood.

A noise to the left of her made her start and try to sit up again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, that cut was pretty deep and you lost a lot of blood plus we've had to put you on painkillers and sleeping pills."

The owner of the voice moved into view.

"So I didn't faint at the sight of the blood then, Mr McCoy."

He smiled. "No, I'm going to give you another injection that will help you to wake up."

A few minutes later she sat up and looked at the bandage that was wrapped around her arm. She looked up when she heard the Professor enter.

"I'm glad to see you're awake and feeling better."

"I still feel a bit groggy."

"Then I will leave the pep talk until after dinner, but I think for now you should go and see your friends up stairs, they've been worried about you. Logan will show you the way. I have to talk to Dr McCoy."

As she left the room she turned back and looked at the Professor and Dr McCoy bending over some blood samples.

Alexis wandered along the hall towards the double doors into the sitting room, she was glad to be away at last from Logan, who had started to lecture her about being careful and reporting all injuries when they happened.

She pushed open one of the doors there was a squeal and Kitty came running towards her.

"Ahhh, don't squish me, my arms still a bit dodgy."

"Oh" she slowed down "So how are you?"

"Fine, a bit hungry though."

"Here, have some of these." Kurt thrust an open packet of crisps towards her.

"Thanks" she sat down and munched on them happily "So how long have I been down there."

"Only one night and this morning," answered Rogue.

"I'm going for a short walk, see you in a bit." Alexis got up and wandered outside, she turned as she heard running footsteps coming towards her.

"Alex!"

"Yeh, I just wanted to apologise for not noticing that you were injured."

"Its okay, I didn't notice that I was injured."

"Yeh but we should have looked out for each other better."

"Well we will next time."

"HEY"

They both looked towards the gates, Alexis gave a start then her expression changed from one of surprise to one of anger.

"What are you doing here?" She stormed over to the gate. "Didn't I make it quite clear that I didn't want to join your group?"

Poppy (Impulse) smiled and flicked her hair. "But we aren't here to ask you to join us, we just want to talk, and maybe be friends again."

"No, I don't want anything to do with you." She started to walk away

"Oh come you know me, we've been friends since we were little before I knew I was a mutant."

"I'm going to get the others," said Alex.

"No, wait. I'm going to talk to them. Can you leave us for a while. Please."

He nodded and moved towards the Mansion. "If you need help, call."

They waited until he was out of sight.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"  
Sandra sighed and leant against the wall.

"We want to tell you how we joined with Dr Helix"

Ha I' will leave that for next time. Anyway sorry if this was a rubbish chapter but my muse or whatever it is that tries to help me write has given up for the moment and left me. Hopefully it will be back when I next update.


	9. Chapter 9: Origins Part 2

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.

Okay, this may end up being the last chapter, even if it's not finished for a while at least. This is mainly because I'm back at college and am being set about three to four essays a week, plus tests, leaving me little time for anything else. Also, I'm now only getting one review per chapter and with so much other stuff going on it's a bit hard to keep going for one person.

This part of the story is going to be told from the perspective of the Helix team, and is about their origins. Well, Impulse's origins.

Haley: Oh, by the way a male version of a Mary-sue is a Gary-Stu. I think who ever invented them was either very weird or a really annoying person or by accident most people create Mary-Sues the first time around.

* * *

"Well then, Ali, I –"

"Don't call me Ali," snapped Alexis.

Poppy sighed. "Fine, 'Alexis'. But I prefer Ali." She paused. "I guess I had better start from the beginning. As you know, I'm Poppy Kendall; a.k.a Impulse."

Sandra sighed, and looked irritated. "This isn't a commentary on some lousy cheap movie. Just get on with the story."

"I _would,_ but I keep being interrupted."

Alexis looked at the two of them and almost started to smile; then she remembered that they had lied to her.

"Just get on with it, Poppy, before I'm forced to send you flying."

"Fine, fine, just cool down. Anyway, as I was saying – I was a normal girl who lived in London and never moved anywhere. My Dad was a layabout who did nothing except beat us up when he was drunk, and my Mum always obeyed him. But of course you know that, don't you, Alexis? Anyway, I met you when I was five. I guess my story of how I joined The Helix also started in a time before I got my powers…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FLASHBACK – six months earlier_

A dark, stormy afternoon. Two girls are walking along; one of them is Poppy and the other is Alexis.

"That was so cool, did you see the way she screamed when she missed the jump and landed on her ass?"

"Yeah, it was classic," Alexis replied.

They reached a crossroad. "Anyway, I've got to go; we're going to see Grandma."

"Sorry…."

"Nah, it'll be okay. So long as she doesn't start sneering at Mum and me because my parents weren't married and we don't know where or who my Dad is."

Poppy looked at the pavement. "Sometimes I wish we didn't know where _my_ Dad is."

Alexis looked at her friend with concern; she seemed to have grown smaller somehow, now that they were talking about her father.

"What's he done now?"

"He lost his job at the factory. Now he lies around the house, expecting us to do everything for him. And he expects Mum to be able to pay all of the bills, on top of looking after Renee and Jake."

"Jerk."

"Yeah." Poppy smiled. "Just one more year then I'll be able to leave. I may take Renee; she's really smart and Dad only cares about little Jake. I'll leave and get a job, and pay for Renee to go to a private school."

"How old is Renee now?"

"She was fifteen last week."

They talked for a little longer, until it started to rain. Alexis left, and Poppy waited for her to get out of sight. She looked up and down the rest of the street to see if it was clear. And then, she vanished.

Thirty minutes later, a corner-shop owner was trying to explain to two police officers how he had seen a Mars bar float out of his shop, accompanied by a girlish laugh. The officers assumed he was drunk. They told him to go home and sleep it off.

Poppy was around the corner eating her Mars bar and smiling when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping and spinning quickly around, Poppy found herself staring at Sandra.

"Sandra! You scared the bjesus out of me."

"See you've been having some fun with the owner of a certain shop."

"What!" Poppy began to panic and backed away.

"It's okay, Poppy, I know about your powers. I have them too."

"I – I don't know what you're talking about, Sandra." Poppy sounded defiant. "Now stop being so stupid, or leave me alone." She turned away, hoping Sandra would leave.

Sandra shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then, won't I?"

Poppy turned around and looked at Sandra "What do you mean?"

But Sandra was already walking towards the corner-shop that Poppy had recently taken the Mars bar from.

Poppy hesitated for a moment, then followed Sandra into the shop. She watched Sandra walk up to the owner, who was still looking very confused.

"Hi, can I have these?" She dropped some Polo mints onto the counter. "And," She looked casually at the cigarette-lighters on the back shelf. "All the money from the cash-register."

The last part had been said in a different voice and had a hypnotic effect. The owner looked suddenly half-asleep. He opened the cash-register, and handed the money over.

"Thanks." Sandra smiled and walked out of the shop, putting the money into her bag.

Poppy walked next to her. "That was amazing. I mean, he just gave you the money…he actually _gave_ you the money! He didn't even act as though it was anything strange. How'd you do it?

Sandra looked at her. "It's my power. I can hypnotise people with my eyes and voice. I have to look into their eyes and be in close proximity to them, but still, it's effective. As you just saw."

"Since when have you been able to do it?"

"For the past three years, so, since I was fifteen. Oh, and by the way we know about your sister as well. How is she doing?"

Poppy stopped suddenly, so suddenly that Sandra didn't realise for a few steps and had to walk back to her.

"How do you know about Renee?" For the first time, Poppy actually looked nervous.

"Don't worry. We don't want to hurt you, we want to help you and your sister. We know that she's an Empath and that this is giving her headaches; if she isn't trained properly it may kill her. Dr. Helix can help."

"H-h-how? Who's Dr. Helix?"

"She's the one who sent me to get in contact with you once your powers had emerged. And she can help your sister just as she has helped me. At first I had no control and would hypnotise people by accident and not be able to bring them out of it again."

Poppy looked at her. "But how …. how does this Dr. Helix know we're going to be mutants?"

"It's her power, she can sense when those who are going to be mutants are nearby. She also knows what form their powers will take. But once they _are_ mutants she can't sense them anymore. She also has an incredibly high IQ and is immune to others' abilities."

"Oh, so she sent you to get me. So all this time you've been lying to me."

"Yes. But before you get mad at me, I'm offering you everything you've ever wanted, an escape from your family and a safe environment and good education for Renee."

They had stopped walking by now and where standing at the corner where Poppy had left Alexis about an hour ago.

"I am mad at you and I need time."

"You don't have time for you this is a once in a life time opportunity, either you join us now or we take only your sister."

"What! Why?"

"Renee's abilities are of more use to Dr. Helix than yours are."

"But…I can't just leave her on her own with you. I _can't_."

She was shaking her head and looking dazed. Sandra was coolly standing back and looking at her through narrow eyes.

"Well that's the choice you have I'm afraid. Either you join us now or we take your sister forever."

Poppy looked at Sandra, feeling numb all over. She knew she couldn't leave her sister to these people – not now.

"Fine. I'll join."

"Good. Now, there is one thing for you to do before we leave…."

Poppy sighed despairingly. "What's that, then?" She sounded tired and defeated.

"You need to keep a watch on that friend of yours. And get me introduced to her."

"Which friend?"

"Alexis, of course. She isn't a mutant yet, but Dr. Helix believes that it won't be long now."

"_Alexis?_ Is…is going to be a mutant!"

Sandra had looked shocked by this outburst from Poppy, but recovered herself quickly.

"Yes, your friend. Dr. Helix is very interested in her, because until recently she had no idea what her abilities are going to be. Even now she isn't sure."

"What would you want me to do?"

"Get me in as one of your friends and watch her."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Fine, what about Renee?"

"Dr Helix will make contact with her personally and begin her training."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow I wish to meet Alexis."

"Fine."

"Goodbye, then."

"Wait. How long have you been with Dr. Helix?"

"For the past two years. It took her a while to find me."

"Where?"

"On the streets. I lived rough after I hypnotised my parents." Sandra's voice was perfectly calm. She flicked her hair and walked off.

"Bye." Poppy walked towards her house; there was a black car outside. She ran, but before she got there Dr. Helix had driven away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Alexis took all of this in.

"So, you joined. And have you got any better?"

"I have, and Hyper here has." She indicated Sandra. "But Renee is still finding it difficult."

She looked worried and unhappy. Alexis put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry about that. The Professor's offer still stands, if you need any help."

"No, Renee will be fine with me. And I made a promise to Dr Helix; I can't leave."

"All right," said Alexis, but she was concerned. She turned to Sandra. "Well, you, Sandra, can go back and tell Dr. Helix that under no circumstances am I joining her team. Got it?"

"Got it." They stared at each other for a while. "Well, we had better get going. Goodbye, Alexis."

They walked off down the road, back the way that they had come. Alexis waited for them to go out of sight, then walked back to the mansion.

* * *

Yay, I'm done with this chapter happy dance Okay, I know I'm not the best at updating but I'm trying. I do need to have a little think, as I don't know where I'm going with this story for the moment. But I have an idea. Anyway, until next time.

P.S. Please R&R.


End file.
